


Random George and Pattie Fanfiction

by ship_of_fancy



Category: Beatle fanfiction, George Harrison - Fandom, Maureen Starkey - Fandom, Pattie Boyd - Fandom, The Beatles (Band), ringo starr - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sexy, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_of_fancy/pseuds/ship_of_fancy
Summary: Pattie and George get ready to go out





	1. Chapter 1

George was into dressing up and looking just right, as much as I was, so he was usually very patient and understanding about me getting ready to go out. Since he enjoyed fine clothes, it was something he understood.

Of course, everything depended on his mood and where we were going. If we were attending a movie premiere or an opening and we had to be on time, we were pretty good about planning ahead and both of us being ready on time. He loved making an entrance wearing the latest, hippest clothes we could find.

If it was a function he really didn’t want to go to, then he didn’t care how long either of us took.

I think for most men, it’s easier to pull off the right look in less time than it is for women. But our George was a bit of a clothes horse, and he loved looking hip. He was more than a bit proud that we were known as one of the best dressed couples in London.

When we were first together, dressing up was always a joint collaboration. We loved finding just the right piece, coordinating our outfits, discussing all the details. It could take us ages to get ready because if George saw me in any state of undress, well,  we usually ended up with our clothes off and back into bed we’d go. Then we’d have to get dressed all over again. Giggling and laughing, stopping for more kisses and caresses. You can imagine how getting ready with George could be more fun than the actual party we were headed to.

Later, when we lived at Friar Park, and we weren’t getting along, if I took too long, I was left behind.  Even worse, if he waited for me, George would be in a foul mood and drive like a man possessed…..and there were many close calls until the bad wreck we had in February 1972 as we were rushing to London to a party  for Ricky Nelson.

For the most part, my husband was proud of the way I looked and loved showing me off. Since he was used to being in the public eye himself,  he was patient and understood that looking fab took time and effort!

 


	2. George and Maureen……

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really Happen between George and Maureen???

 

 

 

 

 

 

George had been in the studio all day. Terry Doran had been in and out and then, after it got dark, Ringo and Maureen stopped by. He could tell they’d been fighting, but George didn’t want to get involved so he said nothing. Maureen wandered around the studio, picking things up, putting them back down. Ringo slumped in the chair in the corner. Then just as suddenly as they’d appeared, Mo and Ringo were gone. Just as well. George was in a funk himself. Pattie had been gone for two weeks and even though he had nothing to say to her, he liked her being there. He knew Pattie wanted him to say things, to reassure her of his love, but he couldn’t. He didn’t really know why he couldn’t or wouldn’t, but he wished she would just understand that he loved her, needed her, without there having to be a discussion.

He heard the studio door open and he turned to see Maureen standing there. “Where’s Ringo?” George asked and Maureen just shrugged her shoulders and walked over to him and took his guitar out of his hands and carefully put it in its stand.

She moved back towards him and her dress swirled around her legs. It was then he realized she had on Pattie’s dress. It was one Pattie had recently bought, a long, floral silk that buttoned down the front. He could tell Maureen had nothing on underneath. She bit her bottom lip as she stared intently at him. Now was his chance to stop things, to laugh and ask her what the fuck she was up to, but he didn’t. He just stood there passively waiting to see what would happen, what Maureen wanted to happen.

As gracefully as a dancer, Maureen knelt before him and unzipped his jeans, took out his cock, and put it in her mouth. The one thing different from it being Pattie was the long curly hair was dark. That she had on Pattie’s dress was somehow sexier than George knew it should feel. He tried to move, but it seemed as if his body was rooted to the floor, and he felt himself growing big and hard inside her mouth.

George saw her thick, black eyelashes and long curls moving. Her bracelets jangled against each other. Her tongue was soft and long seemed to wind itself around him. George instinctively trust his hips and was about to come when Maureen suddenly moved away and began slowly to undress him. She unbuttoned his shirt and threw it across the studio. She pulled his tee shirt over his head and then took off his jeans and underwear. She made him lie down on the oriental carpet. She kept Pattie’s dress on, though. She sat beside him on the floor, took his hand, and brought it under the dress. George’s hand felt her warmth. It was deep, warm, and very wet. As if it were all beyond his control, his fingers were soon deep inside her.

Then Maureen straddled George and used her hand to reach down between them and slip him inside her. Once she had him deep inside, she began to slowly rotate her hips, and as she moved, the pools of floral silk caressed his stomach and thighs. With the skirt of the dress spread out around her, Maureen, astride George, looked like the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Maureen was warm and at the same time cold. Her presence enveloped him, drew him into her, and at the same time he felt as if she wanted to push him away. As he grew larger and harder, George felt he might explode. It was the strangest feeling, something that went beyond simple sexual pleasure. It felt as if something inside her, something special he had not before experienced with another woman was making its way into his soul. That it wasn’t Pattie, but his best friend’s wife, filled him with equal measures of guilt and wonder. When he finally kissed her mouth it was if he’d arrived home after a long journey. He didn’t feel remorse. It was meant to be and he couldn’t argue with the universe.

 

 


	3. The videos from A Day In The Life orchestral session look like a a great time. What was going on besides the music?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> behind the scenes....

In February, 1967, we all went to the studio for an overdub session for A Day In the Life. John and Cynthia picked us up in their Rolls. They had a driver and whenever we knew we were going to get loaded, we would all go together in one car so that none of us had to drive. Ringo and Maureen were already with a John and Cyn when George and I climbed in.

As soon as we were off, John pulled out some little, tiny squares of paper from his jacket pocket. “Here,” John said. “Everyone take one.”

“What is it?” I asked.

“Acid,” he told us. “It’s on these little pieces of blotter paper. Just put it in your mouth. You can swallow it. It’s only a little bit of paper.” He immediately popped his in and stuck out his tongue for us to see. He grinned and pulled a face.

I saw Cyn’s lips tighten. She didn’t say anything, but I did notice she didn’t put hers in her mouth. She pretended to, and then I saw her put it in her purse. John was too busy teasing Mo about her sexy outfit to notice. Her skirt was very short!

First, I tore my little square in half. I had learned that, for me, a little acid was better than a whole dose. Always up for anything, I happily put the tiny bit of blotter paper under my tongue. I was looking forward to the evening. I was sitting on George’s lap and could tell he was in a good mood. He had his arms around me and would give me a little kiss now and then. I figured a little bit of acid would only make things better, more intense and interesting.

The studio was filled with people and balloons! The half orchestra was set up in Studio One. Mal had given them all party favors to wear to get them in the mood. So many people were there, some of the Fool, Mike Nesmith and Graham Nash. It was a huge bash! I saw Mick and Marianne right away. Mick went off with George and while the boys were busy, I hung out with Marianne. I told her we had taken some acid and asked her if she wanted the little half I had left. She was already high or drunk and said, “Yes!”

While the boys were preoccupied, Marianne and I wandered around talking to people. After the recording, all the musicians were in high spirits and everyone was laughing and drinking.. Mick and George found us and we stood around talking. I could tell by George’s eyes that he was really high. We both drank wine and giggled like fools. He had his arms around me and we would kiss and hug between sips of wine.

Then without a word being said, Mick put his arm around me and George put his arm around Marianne and the four of us went into a dark, empty studio. We almost fell down from laughing. I sat next to Mick and he leaned over and kissed me. For once I wasn’t all uptight and scared that George would be angry. When I looked at him he smiled and then I saw him kiss Marianne on the neck.

It was all rather innocent. We kissed and kissed, just like teenagers. Mick was a fabulous kisser. His lips were so different from George’s. It was exciting to kiss him. I could see that George was whispering to Marianne and she had her head on his shoulder.

The best part about acid for me was the way it made me so happy and filled with love. It seemed so right to be kissing Mick and for George to be making out with Marianne. It seemed to go on for hours when suddenly the door banged open and in popped John.

“Ho, ho, ho! What have we here?” he called out, scaring us all.

“Fuck off,” George told him good naturedly.

“Well, if you want a ride home come on. Its bloody 5 o’clock in the morning!” John held the door open and the light from the hall made trails in the dark room.

Mick grabbed Marianne and they left. George and I walked with John to the car. As we got in, John laughed and said to the others, “God, you won’t believe what I just caught George and Pattie doing!”

“Shut up, John,” I said and hit him on the arm. He laughed and laughed. Cyn slept all the way to Surrey. Ringo, George and Mo talked. John asked me for the details about Mick. I told him everything.

When we got to Kinfauns, everyone but Cyn, who was still sleeping, came in and I cooked us a breakfast that we were too high to eat. After they all left, I don’t think we went to bed until it began to get dark again. We were so giddy from the excitement and the acid I thought we’d never calm down.

 


	4. Why do you think George let you go so easily to Eric?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> always in love

One night after my divorce from Eric, I was alone in my cottage in Sussex and George unexpectedly popped in. As always, he didn’t come empty handed and before long we were drinking wine and had a toke or two from some fabulous marijuana he’d rolled into fat joints.

Soon our tongues loosened and we were talking about old times and the topic turned to Eric and before I could stop myself the words I’d longed to say tumbled out, “Why didn’t you stop me from going with Eric?”

I wanted to bite my tongue. We were having a lovely time and I feared bringing up the forbidden subject would infuriate him as it had in the past. But like a fine wine, George had mellowed with age or maybe he was just mellow that night, and after a pause he told me, “I was miserable, you were miserable, Eric seemed miserable and I loved you both. I wanted you to be happy and I wanted Eric to be happy. It just seemed the solution was so obvious.”

“Did you have regrets?” I sipped my wine and then busied myself with the pillows on the sofa so I wouldn’t have to look at him.

“Oh, Pattie. It’s my biggest regret.” I felt him take my hand, but I couldn’t turn my head. I don’t want him to see the tears that sprang instantly to my eyes. I squeezed his hand and he moved closer and put his arm around me.

“I couldn’t really commit to Liv until you married Eric. Then I figured well, that’s it. She’s gone for good.” He took a drag off the reefer and passed it to me.

I hit it, probably too deeply and I realized I was totally stoned and though it was crazy I was sitting with George close and tight, it also seemed right.  As if the years that separated my leaving him and this particular night evaporated and we were the old Pattie and George snuggled up and having the intimate chats that bonded us together.

“I’m sorry I left you, George. If I’d been a better wife I would have stuck it out. I think.” I snuggled against him. The pot and wine had removed the usual inhibitions and I felt so good and comfortable. I played with his fingers, still long and slender, the tips a little rough from years of playing guitar.

He laughed. “You think!” With his free hand he toyed with my hair, twirling it and tucking it behind my ear. “You don’t know that you should have been a better wife?”

“Mmmmmm,”I closed my eyes. I was in heaven. His arms. The way he smelled. Feeling his voice vibrate as I leaned against his chest.

“You did the right thing,” he said after a bit. “I was a jerk. I’m the one who should be sorry and I am. I’m sorry I was such a shite,” he kissed the side of my face.

I turned in his arms and put mine around his neck and kissed his lips. The next thing I knew I was straddling his lap and we were kissing each other with all the intensity of teenagers. I felt his hands on my back and I held his face and kissed his eyes, his cheeks, his brow before continuing to his mouth, the taste both familiar and new.

After a while I leaned my forehead on his and looked into his eyes, those deep mesmerizing pools of brown that had never failed to captivate me.

“Now what?” I asked and he stood up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to my bedroom.  

Well, you can imagine the rest.

I’m ashamed to say we had had that same conversation before and would  many more times over the years. I didn’t want to be married to him again, too much had changed. Yet,  I was insecure,  always looking for reassurance that he regretted losing me and that he still loved me. I think he did, because right or wrong, for better or for worse we never did split up for good. The attraction and the desire was always there.

 

 


	5. Did you ever have a three some with George?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george and Pattie and Eric get it on

George and I had a three some a few times but we only did it with Eric. It was George’s idea. I think he got it into his head that he’d like to watch me have sex with Eric. George and Eric were  taken with each other, not in a sexual way, but they did love each other. They were very close.

On evening we were sitting around the kitchen table at Kinfauns drinking champagne and George was making us laugh and then he said,”Let’s get it on.”

I think Eric was shocked but interested. I was drunk and I thought Eric was cute. I had a crush on him already and I didn’t protest. The thought turned me on, to be honest.

George was totally out there sometimes. If I had suggested it or had it been Eric’s idea I’m sure George would have been angry and refused, but since it was his suggestion, he wouldn’t let it go until we said yes.

George had had his affair with Eric’s ex Charlotte and I think this was a way for all of us to get our revenge on each other in some crazy way. I don’t really remember how but we ended up in the bedroom.

“Take your clothes off, Pattie,” said George and I wasn’t shy about my body so I just took off my clothes and still being furious at George about Charlotte I kissed Eric and undid his pants and Eric took off his shirt and stepped out of his jeans and I cuddled up to him and started kissing him.

Honestly, he was only the third man I had seen totally naked! And while I kissed Eric, George had taken his clothes off and came up behind me and reached around and played with my breasts and told Eric to touch me.

I ended up kneeling on the bed straddling George’s  face while he made love to me with his mouth and fingers as I was giving Eric a blow job.

We were pretty drunk and uninhibited and we fell asleep together.  In the morning George got up first and brought us tea in bed, and we just sat there and talked about other things as if nothing had happened.

But the intimacy was too intense and Eric was too in love with me and instead of making us closer we drifted apart for a few years until as Eric put it in one of his songs, “And though the times have changed, we’re rearranged.”

And in one way or another the three of us are bound together and always will be.

 


	6. You said that the first time you saw George perform it was as if he had a completely different persona and that he looked completely different. What was it like, getting the real George back with you that evening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex after a concert  
> smutty

Up on stage George was extremely sexy. I couldn’t believe I was looking at the man I lived with and thought I knew so intimately. While I knew it was George  he was so out going and on in a way he wasn’t when he was just being George. As soon as the concert was over and George found me and his parents, I could tell he was in another world. He was hyper like I’d never seen him. Usually George was quite laid back! He let his father drive and though his parents were in the front and it was dark, George was all over me. Hugging me, kissing my neck. His hands found their way under my skirt and his fingers pushed my panties aside and he fingered me until I thought I was going to come. I couldn’t make a sound with his parents right there, but I was so turned on by him that I wanted to scream his name. And George just talked to his parents as if nothing was going on….as if he wasn’t being very naughty.

Soon we arrived at Brian’s flat where there was a party. Harry and Louise were greeted by everyone, his parents were well loved by all his friends. George pulled me into the bathroom and locked the door.

“Take your dress off,” he growled. He unhooked my bra and bent his head and sucked my nipples pulling them with his lips until they were hard and aching. Then he took my lace knickers off and knelt in front of me and stroked me until I was whimpering. God, he could turn me on. I leaned back against the wall and his mouth found me and as he sucked and licked I hoped I could wait to come, but he was so intense that my knees bucked and I had to kneel on the floor. I reached up and undid his pants. His clock was rock hard and he took my head until my mouth found him and I sucked him off as his hips rocked back and forth as I held on to his bare ass.

“Oh, Pattie,” he groaned and he lifted me up, turned me, and leaned me over the sink. He pushed my legs apart and I felt him slide in from behind filling me up. He banged his hips against me,  fucking me hard and furiously. All I could do was hold on for the ride.

His fingers found my clit and when I was ready he pinched me gently making me have a very intense orgasm. When he felt my release he came inside of me thrusting against me until he was spent.

He kissed the back of my neck. He whispered, “I love you.” Then he helped me get dressed. We got ourselves together as best we could. Luckily, I had a comb and George fixed his hair. I put on some lipstick and we joined the party as if nothing had happened.

And that was George during and after a performance.  Later at home he fixed me a drink and we cuddled in bed and talked about the party. Years later I was talking about the old days with Cynthia and I found out that John was the same way. Insatiable after a concert.  Sex being the only relief.

 


	7. You had a wonderful holiday in Tahiti with George and John and Cynthia. But was it difficult living in such close quarters with other people when you were new in your relationship and wanted privacy? Can you tell me what that was like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love and romance on a small boat

 

Tahiti was where I learned a small boat has no room for modesty. That privacy is an illusion. That the Beatles were really just one being, and there were no secrets. At least not between George and John. Not in those days.

We’d traveled with John and Cynthia before and I knew that John had loose boundaries when it came to sex, and he was loud and enthusiastic when he made love.

I knew all that, yet when we were in the South Pacific and it was only us four and a few crew members, it still amazed my young girl sensibilities that we behaved so uninhibitedly.

We ran around in swimsuits for days at a time. We were burnt, and happy, and free. We drank and ate and swam and snorkeled and played  from sunup to sundown…and when at last we settled down into our bunks, with just a thin curtain separating our “cabins”, we loved with abandon, far from the social restraints that usually controlled our lives. Exploring the empty beaches and uninhabited islands afforded us private time in which we made love under swaying palm trees or a night sky thick with stars.

At first I was mortified! If I slipped up and moaned, John would jump right on it with a wise crack. “Can’t you get her off, Georgie?” Then he’d cackle like mad and Cynthia would quietly admonish him, ”Now, John!” Sometimes even George would be embarrassed but more likely he’d laugh. John could always make George laugh. And George could always make me moan. He was young, enthusiastic and already charming beyond words. Could another man have been able to love me to such a level of distraction? To the point that I didn’t really care people were listening and knew, without a doubt, what we were up to?

“Can I have a taste, George?” I would hear the slap Cynthia gave John’s arm and George would would just go “Mmmmmmm!”and I would put a pillow over my head to try and block them out but help me concentrate on the lovely things George was doing with his mouth and fingers.

They were adorable boys. Their personalities were strong and pulled whomever was around along for the ride.

You’d think in such close quarters there would be squabbles and hurt feelings, but for the entire time, we got along. Both John and George were sensitive and kind towards Cynthia and me and towards each other. While they liked to joke and poke fun, nothing mean or cruel was directed at us girls.

Cynthia took it all in stride. I had, on first impression, thought she was a goody goody and perhaps in some ways she was but with John she was amazing. She put up with him in a very doting and accepting way at which I marveled for John was a handful even when he was being good.  It I also was witness to  how in love with Cynthia John seems to be. He leaned on her and I mean physically as well as emotionally.  He always had his arm around her and his head on her shoulder. He constantly asked her opinion about everything. When he played the guitar, he played to her. When he wrote, he would read to her what he had written.

George and I were more like playmates. Playmates that couldn’t keep their hands off each other. We were connected at the hip and totally besotted. I never stopped staring at him. He was so good looking, so happy, and very loving. He constantly told me how pretty I was. I was in a dream. I was madly in love, in the middle of the ocean, half naked and being adored by the most lovely, sweet boy.

We were children. We had no idea what the future would bring, but our love was instantly deep and forever,  and though we were not alone, being with John and Cynthia was perfect. When there was no place for loving  but our bunks, we got it on without discretion, without bashfulness and in an open and loving way that just added to the freedom we were experiencing and would never feel again.

Tahiti was a trip of a life time. You can tell from our pictures that though we were passionate and uninhibited, our time in Tahiti was innocent and carefree. A paradise for young love.

 

 


	8. Can you tell me how you and George would pass an evening alone when you were living in Kinfauns?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love at Kinfauns.....

When we were ever lucky enough to be alone in the evening at Kinfauns we would spend it just as you might imagine.

The only meal George really liked was dinner. And I loved to cook for him. I enjoyed scouring my cookbooks for a new recipe and then going and finding the freshest ingredients and the perfect wine to go with it. That would take me all day while George wrote songs or recorded in his studio.

Around seven he would make his way to the kitchen and I would pour him a glass of wine and he would sit at the kitchen table telling me about what ever he was working on or maybe what was on his mind. Sometimes he would just play the guitar as I set the table and served the food.

In those days, George seemed to really like what I made for him to eat. There was always a salad and then something vegetarian. He loved lentil loaf with Heinz 57. Because he did have a sweet tooth, I always had pudding. His favorite was trifle. What can be better than cake and fruit and lots of fresh whipped cream? It was rather naughty of me, because all George really wanted whipped cream for was sex. I knew that and I could never resist making fresh whipped cream to get him in the mood for love. We might not use it in bed, but the idea of it was all it took!

After dinner, I would wash up and before I could finish, George would be behind me, lifting my hair and kissing my neck. I would turn in his arms and  wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him long and deep.  His hands would find their way up under my tee shirt and his fingers would play with my breasts while I’d undo the button of his jeans and find his cock always hard and ready.

I would push his pants down and kneel in front of him, take him in my mouth and blow him, because what man doesn’t want a blow job? He’d trust his hips and I’d hold onto his tight, little ass as his hands held my head just so. Then when I thought he was about to let go, I’d jump up, laugh and run away. George would chase me and of course I’d let him catch me. Sometimes we’d make it to the bedroom, but often we’d be in the living room in front of the fire place. We’d flop down on all those comfy pillows. George would help me wriggle out of my panties and go down on me. God, I love his tongue licking and exploring while he’d reach up and gently pinch my nipples. Or maybe he’d spread my knees as far apart as he could and use his fingers and his mouth to bring me to the most delicious orgasm you can imagine. That was George. He was never happy unless I came first.

And once I came, I just wanted more. I loved it when he would fuck me as hard and as long as he could. I’d look at his face thinking he was just so handsome and sexy and he’d look down into my eyes as his rhythmic thrusts brought me to the edge again.

I think though, George really liked it when I was on top. He’d grab my hips and lift me up and down as hard as he could or I’d bend forward so he could suck my nipples while his hands gripped my ass.

Afterwards, if it were summer we’d run outside and jump in the pool and swim naked under the moonlight. In winter he’d light a fire and we cuddle under blankets and fall asleep in each other’s arms.

And that is how we spent those rare and far between evenings in Esher when we were fortunate enough to be alone.


	9. Was John Lennon a nice person?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a story about John Lennon

One day John came to Kinfauns alone. He hardly drove, so it was a surprise to see him. “George isn’t here,” I explained as I let him.

“Pattie, what’s wrong,”  asked John in a horrified voice as he looked at me. John wasn’t an unsympathetic guy, but he seemed to abhor illness.

“Oh, nothing. I started my period, that’s all. Cramps.” And I couldn’t help but start weeping again.

John look stricken. I had told Cynthia I thought I might be pregnant and I could tell by the look on John’s face, that Cynthia had said something to him. It was no secret I wanted a baby.

“Maybe you should lie down, love.”  He put his arm around my shoulders and lead me to the bedroom.

“That’s a good girl,” he murmured as he tucked me in. “I’ll go get you a cuppa. Be back in a sec.” It wasn’t long before he was back with a tray. Besides the tea he’d brought a bottle of brandy. John generously added some to our hot tea.

He sat cross legged beside me on the bed. He leaned over and grabbed George’s guitar that leaned against the wall.

“Listen to this Pattie.” John started singing to me to me what would eventually become I’m Only Sleeping. You can’t imagine how lovely most of their songs were  when in the first stages of creation being played on an acoustic guitar.

“Mmmm, John,” I mumbled, my lips hardly able to form words.  "What else is in this tea?“ I yawned suddenly unable to keep my eyes open.

“Shhhh. Just a little something to help you relax. Don’t worry. It won’t hurt.” He crooned the words he was playing around with, “Please, don’t hmmm my day, I’m mmm mmmm, after mmmm only sleeping.”

“Pretty,” I managed to say. I was drifting off when I heard George come in the house.

“Hey, man. What’s happening?” He asked John as he walked into the bedroom.

“I came to see you, man.” John explained to him. “But Pattie didn’t look too well so I thought I should, um, you know, stay til you got back.” He strummed a little more.

I could feel George looking down at me. “Fuck, Lennon. What have you given her?” he demanded to know. He hated it when I got too high and passed out. But I wasn’t angry with John. It was fabulous to not be sad anymore and I enjoyed bring on the brink of oblivion.

“Just a a Valium. And some Brandy. She’ll be ok. I’ve seen Pattie more loaded than this.” I could feel John get up off the bed. “Shit, man. She really wants a baby.”

“I know,” said George. “If it’s meant to be it’ll happen.”

He smoothed back my hair and straightened the coverlet.“Thanks for staying with her.” He bent and kissed my forehead.

“Yeah, sure. Birds.” John said with mock distain in his nasally northern accent.

They both laughed, but not unkindly. George kept the door ajar as they left the room.

I lay in bed half dozing, being soothed by their low voices coming from the sitting room. 


End file.
